Honey I'm Good - Puckleberry
by jesslouiseporter
Summary: Slight AU. Season 4. Features Puckleberry and Klaine. Puck finally gets the message that he should be in a monogamous relationship with Rachel instead of his relapsing to his man-whoring ways whilst in the club with friends such as Finn, Kurt and Blaine. What does he do about it? Puck's point of view.


Title: Honey, I'm good

Song: Honey, I'm good – Andy Grammer

Summary: slight AU, Puckleberry relationship between Season 3&4, when Puck realizes how he just wants to be with one person, Rachel, instead of being 'Puck' and sleeping with everything possible.

Puck and Rachel had been in a secret relationship since the summer between when they graduated from McKinley. Near to the time when Rachel was going to move to NYC, Puck decided to just drop everything and go with her, much to the surprise of everyone around him.

After being in NYC, and living with Rachel for 4 months, he went to a club with Finn, Kurt and Blaine to relax after a hard day at work, while Rachel preferred to stay in and prepare for her winter showcase performance. When they arrived at the club Puck and Finn were instantly bombarded by women.

The first woman who approached him, and asked him to dance, Puck sent away, which was to the surprise of everyone around him who knew him.

" _Nah nah honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home"_

He looked at his friends, and said "what? I have Rachel" when they gave him weird looks. Puck walks around the club, towards the bar, to get the gang drinks in. He orders beers for him and Finn, and ordered two wine spritzers for Kurt and Blaine. When he sat down at a table that the others had got in the back of a club, he began to speak to Finn.

" _It's been a long night here, and a long night there  
and these long long legs are damn near everywhere  
(hold up now)"_

Why would I even want some long legged beauty? I have a hot Jewish American princess in our apartment who is just the right sized for me.

Another girl stalked over to the table, and perched on the arm of the chair in which Puck was sat.

" _You look good, I will not lie  
But if you ask where I'm staying tonight  
I'm gonna be like _

_oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby  
My baby's already got all of my love_ _  
So nah nah Honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone"_

 _No, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got to bid you adieu_

 _To another I will stay true  
(oo oo I will stay true)  
(who who I will stay true)"_

When Finn walked away from the table to dance with the girl after she had been turned down by Puck, Puck turned to the others and started talking.  
 _"Now better men, than me have failed  
Drinking from that unholy grail  
(Now check it out)"_

"Look at him. He had the chance to stay with Rachel, and then with Quinn and all of the others, but yet I'm the one who chooses to stay. He was a better person than me; he seemed to love the girls he was with, and in the end, he's who I wanted to be like for Rachel. Still look how this turned out for me, and he's taking my rejects, simply due to his alcoholic intake"

Puck looked back up towards the dance floor and saw Finn dancing along with a different girl than before who sure looked good, and would have been one of Puck's conquests in high school. But yet now, he takes to the stage to sing about it instead. _  
"I've got her, and she got me  
And you've got that ass, but I kindly gotta be like  
Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby  
My baby's already got all of my love"  
So nah nah Honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got to bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true  
(oo oo I will stay true)  
(who who I will stay true)"_

One girl tried to clambour up on stage to him and got as far as grabbing his guitar. He takes her to the side of the stage and whispers in her ear before taking his guitar back and helping her off-stage. _  
"Oh, I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night  
But oh, I assure ya assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine"_

Resuming the song, Puck notices Kurt and Blaine wrapped in an embrace, and Finn drinking with yet another long legged blonde beauty, thinking to himself how his small brunette beauty was much better.

" _Oh No, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got to bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true_

 _No, no, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got to bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true  
True ooo, ooo"_

Puck leaves the bar alone after giving a brief nod to his friends as he passed them. When he walked into his and Rachel's apartment, he saw her relaxing on their shared bed with a facemask on and walked over to her _  
"(I will stay true) [x4]  
Sing it now Oh whoa oh_

I'm home babe"


End file.
